Category talk:Detinan Deities
Article for the Detinan Gods Does anybody think that along with this category, there should be an article describing the Detian Deities? I mean, we already have articles for the five mentioned Gods (Death Lord, Lion God, Red Lady, Sweet One and Thunderer), but a separate article could talk about how they live at Mount Panamgam similar to say the Roman or Greek Gods and maybe the history of the Gods if their backstories were ever given. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:55, April 20, 2019 (UTC) :I have not read the series, so I have no opinion. TR (talk) 17:38, April 20, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't think much about the gods was ever stated. Panamgam is a throwaway gag, and no biographical histories of the gods are ever given.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 03:57, April 21, 2019 (UTC) ::Eh, alright then Jonathan. I though I might as well of just ask. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:00, April 21, 2019 (UTC) :::Don't give up so easily. Remember, Jonathan is not an admin, so his objections to a proposed course can be safely ignored. ::::Meh, Jonathan's comments can be considered but aren't binding. This one has some merit in that there is little information on the gods but perhaps enough for an article. Or see below ... ML4E (talk) 21:45, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :::There's not a great deal of info on this pantheon, but there might be enough: Mount Panamgam, the fact that they were imported from across the Western Ocean (that is, from the equivalent of Europe) by way of the Mother Kingdom, and that they were far mightier than any deities found in the new continent, including the gods of the blonds, who were by and large abandoned by said blonds in favor of their conquerors' gods. Given HT's penchant for henotheism, that last is an important part indeed. (In fact it reminds me just a bit of the African brother and sister who are enslaved in a seventeenth-century flashback in Neil Gaiman's American Gods and, over the course of a lifetime, gradually see the tenuous hold if their tribal god slip away in the new world.) :::Keep in mind that the Red Lady and the Death Lord (they sound like Voodoo Ioa, don't they? I can't stop thinking of Baron Samedi) are not part of the Detinan pantheon, but were the indigenous gods of not-North America, who have been thoroughly on the run ever since the Detinans landed. We only know about them from the one scene in the first book where Ned of the Forest runs down an escaped serf and the serf invokes their names in a curse. Ned shrugs the curse off with contempt, knowing that those gods are far too weak to give in any effect. He also mentions in another point that these gods were unable to protect completely their worshipers from some sort of night ghost, and as a result blonds remain very timid about being caught out in the wilderness after dark. (This reflects a stereotype of African slaves that was cited to buttress an interesting if not terribly convincing psychological theory I came across awhile back.) :::At any rate, I'd say go for it. Turtle Fan (talk) 19:19, April 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::I forgot that the Death God and Red Lady weren't part of the Detian Paththeon and were gods of the Blonds. I should've also realized that I probably should've listed to Johnny boy about not creating an article. I guess I will create an article about those gods, Turtle Fan! However, what should I call it? Should it be named Detian Gods or Detian Deities? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 17:10, April 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::: One alternative that occurs to me is to put the information into the category description instead of creating a separate article. We have done that in the past. ML4E (talk) 21:45, April 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Or, since there is little info about each god, they could all be conflated into an article "Detinan Deities."JonathanMarkoff (talk) 04:18, April 25, 2019 (UTC)